Heureux évènement
by Mrsjudisore
Summary: La journée qui changea la vie de Hagrid et de Dobby... Slashhhhhh et pardonnez-moi...


**Pitit défi proposé par l'une des participantes, SeverustianaSna dans le topic « défi entre amis » du formidable forum** _ **La Gazette des bonbons au citron**_ **et que la tarée que je suis a bien sûr relevé, attention roulement de tambour : et TADAM ! Rubeus Hagrid / Dobbyyyy ! X)**

 **Noooon, ne partez pas ! Interdiction d'abandonner le navire, personne ne part avant d'avoir lu, bonne lecture !**

 _ **PS**_ **: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et J.K Rowling aurait honte si elle voyait ce que j'en ai fait haha… ^^'**

 _ **Heureux évènement**_

C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Près du lac noir, l'ambiance était des plus festives. Elèves, anciens élèves et professeurs de Poudlard avaient revêtu leurs plus belles robes de cérémonie, la chaleur du soleil leur caressant le visage. Ils étaient tous installés dans des sièges qui avaient étés alignés pour l'occasion. Ces derniers étaient séparés par une allée de fleurs au bout de laquelle se dressait une magnifique petite arche surmonté de roses de toutes sortes sur une estrade. Et c'était sous cette petite arche que se tenait notre bon vieux Hagrid. Il tripotait nerveusement le bout de son affreuse cravate jaune poussin. Comme à chaque grandes occasions, il avait revêtu son beau mais horrible costume marron pelucheux. Anxieux, il jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques à sa vieille montre.

_ Calme-toi Hagrid, lui dit Harry qui était lui aussi près de la petite arche, portant fièrement une rose blanche à la boutonnière.

_ Mais…il est en retard non ? Paniqua le demi-géant, il aurait dû être là depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes ! Et si…

_ Non Hagrid ! Ne recommence pas. Il va arriver je te dis…s'exaspéra le Survivant. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'Hagrid lui faisait une crise de panique, ça en devenait lourd !

_ Tu as raison Harry…Se calma le garde-chasse…Je…je m'inquiète pour rien.

Harry lui sourit puis regarda devant.

_ C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir accepté d'être mon témoin Harry…Dit Hagrid en souriant.

_ Non, c'est naturel. Répondit Harry en le lui rendant. Et bien tiens, les voilà…

Le silence se fit dans l'assistance mais on pouvait quand même entendre des petits ricanements ici et là. Il était vrai que ce spectacle avait quelque chose de risible : Hermione, belle et majestueuse était vêtue d'une magnifique robe couleur lilas et portait de belles chaussures à talons assorties. On pouvait voir sur sa poitrine un badge portant les indications : S.A.L.E, comité dont elle était la grande fondatrice. A ses côtés marchait un petit elfe de maison, bombant le torse, heureux et fier de porter une belle robe de sor-…d'elfe de maison _? _d'un bleu éclatant. Fort heureusement, il avait abandonné ses horribles paires de chaussettes et ses bonnets de laine…il portait à la place de belles bottes toutes neuves et était coiffé d'un beau chapeau d'un satin bleu. N'y tenant plus, Ron, qui était assis à la première rangée de chaises explosa de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Hermione. D'une démarche gracieuse, la Granger conduisit le petit elfe sur l'estrade, sous la petite arche en compagnie d'Hagrid. Elle et Harry rejoignirent ensuite Ron à la première rangée de chaises.

_ Tu es venu…murmura Hagrid au bord des larmes en observant le petit être dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Bien sûr que Dobby est venu ! Dobby va épouser Hagrid ! S'exclama l'elfe en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Emu, le demi-géant éclata en sanglot. Il sortit son vieux mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe de table et se moucha bruyamment, faisant grimacer la moitié des invités tandis que Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley avaient littéralement explosé de rire.

_ Oh ça va ! Les gronda à l'unisson Hermione et Harry et ils se turent honteux.

Quelques instants plus tard, un autre elfe de maison _ vêtu d'une robe miniature _ monta sur l'estrade et se plaça entre les deux futurs mariés sous la petite arche en fleur. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge puis prit la parole.

_ Maître Harry Potter a demandé à Kreattur de s'occuper du serment de mariage. Croassa-t-il d'une voix grincheuse, Kreattur n'a pas eu le choix.

On entendit de nouveaux rires dans l'assistance.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Harry…murmura Ron au bord du fou-rire.

_ Ben quoi ? Il a bien le droit de faire le serment non! S'exclama Hermione, les nerfs à vif.

_ Taisez-vous tous les deux. Dit Harry d'une voix calme en les séparant. Il va commencer le serment.

Tous furent alors suspendus aux lèvres de l'ancien serviteur de la famille Black, bien que l'on entende encore des rires à peine étouffé fuser d'un peu partout et des reniflements de mépris du côté de Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Le vieil elfe de maison se racla une fois de plus la gorge.

_ Nous sommes tous réunis ici présent pour célébrer l'union de Rubeus Hagrid, demi-géant et de Dobby…ignoble elfe libre, sale traître de…

_ Hé ! Le menaça Hagrid et l'elfe reprit aussitôt son serment.

Et tous écoutèrent donc le discours monotone du vieux Kreattur…à un moment donné, il fit une pause et releva la tête.

_ Rubeus Hagrid, acceptez-vous de prendre Dobby, sale raclure de …*regard menaçant d'Hagrid* pour elfe de mai-…enfin époux.

_ Oh oui j'accepte, j'accepte, je l'aime tellement, oui j'acce-…

_ Bien, le coupa le vieil Elfe de maison provoquant d'autres gloussements dans l'assistance. Il était plutôt audacieux vu que son maître Harry Potter lui avait donné la cruelle autorisation de couper Hagrid s'il s'emportait trop. Il se tourna cette fois vers Dobby et lui lança un regard mauvais.

_ L' _échec-en-tant-qu'elfe-de-maison_ Dobby accepte-t-il de prendre Rubeus Hagrid, demi-géant pour maî-enfin…époux.

_ Dobby trouve que Kreattur se comporte mal, mais Dobby ne va pas s'en soucier, Dobby aime Hagrid alors Dobby accepte de l'épouser !

Kreattur cracha à ses pieds puis déclara :

_ Par tous les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, _il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance surtout du côté de Lucius et Severus_, je vous déclare au nom du maître Regulus et du Seigneur des ténèbres *regard noir d'Hagrid * officiellement mari et ELFE DE MAISOOOON !

Tout le monde se leva pour les acclamer.

_Vous pouvez embrasser l'elfe marié ! Déclara Kreattur en s'éloignant, mais Kreattur ne veux pas voir ça donc Kreattur va partir car Kreattur a fini son travail.

Le vieil elfe transplana et disparut de la circulation. Lucius et Snape en firent de même, ne souhaitant aucunement être témoin d'un si honteux spectacle.

Sous la petite arche en fleur, Hagrid regarda son nouvel époux avec tendresse et le souleva pour l'embrasser sous les acclamations de plus en plus enthousiastes des invités. Hermione pleurait de joie, Harry souriait tendrement en observant le nouveau couple, Ron et Draco Malfoy -lequel on ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi, n'était pas parti avec son père- se gondolaient comme des forcenés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux ennemis de réceptionner dans un parfait mouvement synchrone de la main une masse blanche qui volait dangereusement vers eux. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir un magnifique bouquet de fleur attaché par un ruban de soie rouge.

« NONNNNNNNNNNN »

Et c'est ainsi que Dobby le gentil elfe de maison devint Dobby Hagrid le gentil elfe au foyer, ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

 **Naaaaan j'en peux plus ! Ciel…qu'ai-je écrit ! X') En tout cas, on est quittes SeverustianaSna ! Piouf…maintenant si voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller me fracasser la tête avec une lampe de chevet jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…**


End file.
